Bust Your Windows
by Flaming Orange Rose
Summary: Tired of being messed around and being teased by his lover, Ichigo reaches the last straw when Nnoitra starts flirting shamelessly in front of him. Ichigo hits him where it hurts, Nnoitra's prized possession; his car. Yaoi. AU. Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: NnoitraxIchigo**

**Summary: Tired of being messed around and being teased by his lover, Ichigo reaches the last straw when Nnoitra starts flirting shamelessly in front of him.**

**Ichigo decides to hit him where it hurts and takes a crowbar to Nnoitra's prized possession; his car.**

**Very first NnoiIchi. I've wanting to be write one for a while.**

**Bust Your Windows**

The first hit was the hardest. The first crack the biggest. Ichigo wasn't just talking about the hole in the windscreen of the large black SUV in front of him. After the satisfying snap of glass, Ichigo let out the breath he had been holding for the last minute while he was psyching himself up to do it.

He couldn't believe he had been driven to do something so drastic. But, God dammit it, he was so tired of hearing about the stupid hunk of junk that it was driving him insane! Sure Ichigo got it, the car was something that Nnoitra had wanted for a long time. He understood that Nnoitra had worked hard to get the thing, not that he needed to, he was rich enough as it was!

It had been only last week that Nnoitra had stood him up for their 5th year anniversary date just because he thought there was a 'scratch' on the driver's door. He said that he would make it up to Ichigo, but that only resulted in a couple of rounds of sex. Ichigo was far to pissed off to enjoy it and had kicked Nnoitra out of the house promptly afterwards.

If he loved the car so damn much he could go and live in it for all he cared! That plan had backfired when Ichigo realised just how much he missed the lanky bastard. They ended up making up the good old fashioned way; in the back seat of Nnoitra's car. It had been very hot, so Nnoitra had been forgiven for the mean time.

It had been going smoothly for months after and the months beforehand. But now was the final straw!

Pulling up in front of their friend's house, Ichigo was in a very indifferent mood. He had told Nnoitra about this night for the past two weeks straight; he didn't love Nnoitra for his brains, that was a certainty.

Yet he still managed to forget about it, like always. This evening was very important to Ichigo. His best friend had finally got down on one knee and popped the question after years of Renji and Rukia being together. It had been a long time coming and Ichigo couldn't be happier for them.

But as always, Nnoitra managed to 'forget' that he was picking Ichigo up from work so they could drive there in time before everyone else got there. Rukia had asked him help set things up ready, he was so going to get killed tonight.

Rukia was a major control freak and if she asked you to get there at a certain time; you got there. The only excuse was a family death. No, seriously. Word's right from the rabbit's mouth. Rabbit …

'Oh, fuck! I forgot the cake. We'll have to go back and get it.'

Nnoitra looked at him like he had three heads. 'Cake? In my car? Ferget it.'

'What? You're not serious are you? Unless that cake is there in 15 minutes the next party you'll be going to is my funeral.'

'Nu uh. Not my problem ya fergot, Ichi.' He took the keys out and stepped out of the car, leaving a dumbfounded Ichigo to gape at him like a koi carp.

This was not happening. Nnoitra promised that he would lay of the strict rules. Ichigo couldn't even wear shoes in the damned thing! He hit his head on the dashboard in frustration and just as he raised his head again a hand caught his shoulder

Barely inclining his head to the open door, he saw the familiar flash of blue that was Grimmjow. He nodded his head in acknowledgement before leaning back into the black leather seat, closing his eyes. Grimmjow moved so he was leaning inside the car slightly, facing Ichigo.

'S'up, Berry-head?' His gravely baritone washed over Ichigo in familiarity.

'Same old shit. Every single time.' He said solemnly, turning to Grimmjow he saw the apologetic look he got every time he got pissed off at Nnoitra and his car fetish.

'Look, I'm offering you a way out. You know that, right?'

Ichigo looked at the cobalt orbs in earnest, once again contemplating Grimmjow's offer for what seemed like the millionth time. Yet, he still could bring himself to do it.

'I love Nnoitra, Grimmjow.' Though sometimes he really didn't know why. May be it had something to do with his huge appendage, proving he was _indeed_ entirely in proportion. 'Nothing is going to change that. Please give up, I couldn't do that to him.'

Grimmjow, once again looked at him in disappointment. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face and through his blue spikes. He leaned in further and brushed his lips against Ichigo's cheek in a chaste kiss. Instantly moving away again. Ichigo knew exactly what the man meant.

'Grimmjow … thanks.' Grimmjow was already walking away. Ichigo let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He built himself up for the arse-kicking he was undoubtedly going to receive, getting out of the car he closed the door behind him. Harder than necessary, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

He hadn't gone two steps before Grimmjow was in front of him again, a large box in hand. At Ichigo's confused look, he lifted the lid showcasing the missing cake. At Ichigo's amazed look he merely shrugged. He almost dropped the cake when Ichigo jumped at him, enveloping him in a tight hug. Grimmjow reached around the smaller man awkwardly, noting the eyes on them and staring back pointedly.

Ichigo moved backwards slightly, signalling for Grimmjow to let go. Taking the cake box from Grimmjow's hand he leaned up to kiss Grimmjow on the cheek, the cherry sweetness lingering for moments after.

'Thank you. You're a life saver.' Ichigo said with as much appreciation as he could muster.

'The offer's still there, Ichi. All you've got to do is say the word and you're outta there.'

Ichigo nodded once again, turning towards the house. Nnoitra was standing by the front door, cigarette in hand. The only good thing that came out of Nnoitra's obsessive rules: he didn't smoke in the car. A sweet victory on Ichigo's part, even though Nnoitra swore it was by his own choosing. No matter how much he went on and on about the dangers of smoking, as a good pulmonologist should, but he went ignored – as usual.

'What the fuck was that about?' Ichigo rolled his eyes and made to walk past his lover, not resisting when his upper arm was grabbed. 'I said, what the fuck was that about?'

Ichigo winced as Nnoitra's grip on his arm tightened painfully. The other thing that pissed Ichigo off to no end was Nnoitra's possessiveness. He swore, if Ichigo said that he thought a couple in a restaurant he always flipped out and caused a scene. It was like the time he and Nnoitra went shopping...

_They had been going out for two years and Ichigo wanted to get some things for a romantic night in. Nnoitra had scoffed, saying that his idea of romantic was screwing Ichigo in the back of his car._

_See what he had to work with?_

_They had just paid for all their items and Nnoitra hooked him arm around Ichigo's shoulder, kissing the top of his head in apology. Ichigo smiled softly in triumph, and wrapped an arm around his lover's waist. Nnoitra was far taller than him, but that never bothered either of them, it actually turned Nnoitra on. But what the hell didn't?_

_Ichigo shook his head lightly, only pulling away for Nnoitra to open the boot of the car, taking the bags from Ichigo's arms. Ichigo snorted as Nnoitra placed each bag in carefully. His actions on the verge of OCD, making sure that all the possible spillage items were wrapped in another layer of plastic. Knowing Nnoitra this process could take a while, so he looked around the car park just to people watch._

_He caught sight of a young family a couple of spaces down from them. The kid couldn't be older than five. She had big blue eyes and ebony ringlets, her little arms in the air reaching up for her daddy. A big smile on her face as her daddy knelt down and picked up his little princess, an unspoken promise to protect her in his big strong arms. Her mother came round from making sure she had everything before linking an arm through her husband's. They looked so happy. Most likely going to the family restaurant on site to have a happy family meal._

_He sighed longingly, thinking of all the meals he had spent with his family before he had moved away to go to University. His little sister Yuzu's big smile as everyone tucked into a meal she had made. Karin's sarcastic remarks and her joining in when he made fun of their dad. His dad's stupidity. Meals were always crazy, but it was just the way he liked them._

_He sighed again, 'So cute.' He felt a grip on his arm and he turned to his boyfriend, a soft smile still on his face. His expression darkened when he saw the glint in Nnoitra's visible eye._

_'I saw that. Cute was he?'_

_Ichigo resisted the urge to roll his eyes, it wouldn't change anything. He hated it when Nnoitra got like this. 'I was talking about the kid, if you must know.'_

_He yanked his arm away and made to get into the car. He was pinned with his stomach against the door. 'What the fuck?'_

_'I saw the way ya were looking at him, Ichi. Is tha' the reason ya want a 'romantic' night, huh?' Nnoitra was pressed firmly against his back, snarling in Ichigo's ear. Ichigo growled and flipped around, glaring up at Nnoitra._

_'What is that supposed to mean?' _

_Nnoitra leant down so they were eye to eye. 'When were ya gonna' tell me, Ichi? When I walked in on him fuckin' ya?'_

_'I can't believe I'm hearing this shit again. Actually, I'm not! Just get in the car, Nnoi.' Nnoitra stood straight and turned to go back to the store. It took a second but Ichigo caught on to what the man planned to do. He raced after him, locking his arms around Nnoitra's lithe waist, pulling him to a stop. 'Don't do this, Nnoi. Not again. Let's just go home?' he asked, exasperated. Reigning in Nnoitra's possessiveness, that and physically pulling Nnoitra to a stop was hard work. But judging by Nnoitra's stiff posture, he could tell that this episode wasn't over just yet._

_'Was he good? Did it feel good fucking him? Did he make you scream like the filthy little slut you are?' Nnoitra said venomously, turning round in Ichigo's arm to glare the younger man down. If Ichigo wasn't as pissed as he was, he would have been more hurt at the last comment. Instead he shoved at Nnoitra's stomach, barely holding back tears of frustration._

_'I can't fucking believe your doing this again, Nnoi. Did you not just see how happy they were? The little girl in her dad's arms, with a wife looking at her husband with love beaming in their faces! He was straight, married and he had a kid! What kind of person do you think I am?'_

_He wiped a stray tear away with the back of his sleeve. He hated when he got this emotional over such stupid things, but more than anything, he hated it when Nnoitra accused him of being unfaithful. Especially now he had moved across the country, away from his family just to be with him._

_'Do you really think I'm like that? That I would do something like that?' He looked straight in Nnoitra's eyes, not caring that he couldn't see one of them. 'I love you. I love you so much, Nnoi. Why don't you get that?' You do love me, don't you?' His question held such an uncertainty, yet at the same time a sense of do or die. Like their whole relationship depended upon Nnoitra's answer. _

_Silence reigned over them and passing shoppers took the slightly longer routes so that they wouldn't be sucked into the depressing aura that shrouded the pair. Ichigo dropped his arms from around Nnoitra's waist, stepping back and away when he didn't receive an answer. He couldn't believe it, but they were … over? After they had been through so much; over._

_'I guess that answers my question, huh? See you around, Jiruga-san. It was nice meeting you.' Ichigo walked swiftly away from the man he would now refer to as an acquaintance in polite conversations of the past. Despite his brain urging him to keep walking, his heart strained his senses to pick up any sign that Nnoitra was coming after him. Trying to stop him from walking away from the best thing that had happened to him since … that time._

_He felt his heart clench, the pieces that were left began to crumble further. What was he going to do? He was in a new town, and damned if Nnoitra let him find friends. Though there was one person. He took his phone out and looked through his contacts, even though he knew the number by heart. It gave him time to think about whether he was really going to go through with it or not. _

_He had the contact up on his screen. All it would take is the push of one button and it was definitely over. Just as he was about to press it, his text alert sounded, the contact showing up on the screen. Nnoitra. Ichigo was torn. Should he read the text that could say absolutely anything, Nnoitra could be the most unpredictable person when it came to anything other than his car. Or he could forgo it and ring the person anyway, regardless of what Nnoitra had to say._

_It was the typical battle between the head and the heart, it was a no-brainer what each part of him wanted. Ichigo cursed himself for being the passionate and brash person he was. He went to his Inbox and took in a deep breath. Two words. Two words that could have so many different meanings, if you had a boy friend who knew the meaning of the word enigmatic, that is._

_Nnoitra was far too brash and blunt for saying anything other than exactly what he meant. Texting back would be a waste of time. So he looked at the words again._

_**Turn around**_

_Hoping he wasn't going to internally regret it, he slipped his phone back into hos pocket and closed his eyes. Obviously the text had mentioned no reason, so he shut them as a safety precaution. Turning around, he strained his senses further for any sign of movement. Praying that he wasn't making the wrong decision, he open his eyes slowly._

_He gasped as the first thing he saw was Nnoitra's face. Not totally surprising at first, but Nnoitra was directly behind him and at Ichigo's eye level. _When the hell had he gotten there? _The next thing he noticed made his eyes almost pop out of his skull._

_Nnoitra was on one knee with a small black box in hiss hand._

_'Nnoitra, what the he-?'_

_A long thin finger pressed against his lips gently, asking for time. 'Ichi, I love ya. I love ya so fuckin' much. I'm an idiot and a bastard – who is amazing in bed, don't ya ferget it.' Ichigo was to stunned to roll his eyes at the comment, 'I was thinkin' 'bout tha last time ya blew up at me fer accusin' ya of cheatin' when ya weren't, and how I was gonna prove that ya were completely off-limits to anyone else._

_'So, Kurosaki Ichigo, Ichi, berry-baby. Marry me?'_

_It was Nnoitra's turn to wait in agonising silence..Luckily he was very persistent as Ichigo had, more or less, frozen with shock. Nnoitra blinked and was tackled to the ground, soft lips upon his own. He also received a punch to the face._

_'What the fu- I mean what, wha … What?'_

_'Yes! Yes, you shitty, fucking arsehole!'_

_'That's shitty, fuckin' **fiancé** to you, Ichi.'_

_They rolled around on the ground, kissing every possible, visible patch of skin available to them. Not caring in the slightest about the disapproving looks. Or the wild screaming that was coming from a group of girls nearby. Yaoi-fanatics!_

Nnoitra, to this day, claimed that it was the worst moment of his life. The waiting, not the engagement. He now finally had a more permanent and formal title to introduce Ichigo as now, keeping the guys - _most_ guys – well away from him. They still tried it on, but when Ichigo said that his fiancé wouldn't like it they backed off. It made Ichigo smile that he didn't even have to mention that his **male** fiancé was just under 7ft tall and would beat the living crap out of them if they persisted any further.

So it really pissed him off when Nnoitra got like this. Especially when the other guy was Grimmjow. It was in fact through Grimmjow that he had first met Nnoitra, and he had known Grimmjow years before that.

He and Grimmjow went back to their days in middle school when Grimmjow transferred in when his other school kicked him out for fighting too much. And various other things that were too many to list in one sitting. So being the cocky bastard that he was, Grimmjow began to pick fights with everyone; Ichigo included.

Ichigo had fought hard and eventually knocked Grimmjow to the ground with several broken ribs, plenty of bruises and a shattered reputation. Despite himself, Ichigo went to the hospital every week while Grimmjow was restrained in the hospital bed. Grimmjow had hated it, but there isn't a lot you can do when you're literally bound to a hospital bed. No seriously. It had taken four large male nurses and several security officers, but they eventually got him in the bed. Even with several broken ribs, Grimmjow put up quite the fight.

Ichigo had been the one to knock him out as the doctors were reluctant to do so. He had also been there when Grimmjow came round. It had been a good thing that Grimmjow was put on the adult ward, he language was far from innocent and the female nurses refused to go into his room after the comments became too much. Ichigo had sat it out, even when Grimmjow made it more than clear he wasn't welcome.

Grimmjow had come around to him being there constantly and had joked about Ichigo being his personal nurse a lot. Ichigo took it all in his stride and they became very good friends. But never more, for another had caught Grimmjow's eye.

In the summer before graduation Grimmjow had gone back his old town, dragging Ichigo with him. It had been on one of the wild party nights that Ichigo had first met Nnoitra.

_'Come one, Kurosaki! Where's your stamina?' Grimmjow stood above a groaning duvet covered lump on the futon in his old room. Only last night they had gone out around the town, Grimmjow dragging a reluctant Ichigo who would have preferred staying in for a least one night that holiday. Nevertheless, they were out and Ichigo got drunker than he thought he would have._

_After Grimmjow carried him home, they collapsed on the spare futon. Far too drunk to care that they lay in each others arms. The last thing Ichigo remembered saying, or at least he thought he did, was 'I miss him too, Grimm.' And he had let Grimmjow hold on to him desperately; as if Ichigo was going to disappear if he didn't. They didn't speak about it; it's a very painful subject for both of them._

_Ichigo shivered when the duvet was ripped off of his body, his head pounding. 'Too brigh~t! Grimmjo~w!' He whined lightly, cursing Grimmjow and his inability to get hangovers._

_'But this is the biggest one we're gonna go to, Ichi! Plus, all my friends are gonna be there. Remember how you were moaning about how I knew all your friends and you didn't know mine?'_

_'No.' He said bluntly. Thinking about _anything _at that moment was far too painful, let alone remember something. Grimmjow smirked at him._

_'You really went all out last night, didn't you? You said that before you had anything to drink. Come on, it starts at 8 and I know how long you take to get ready for anything. Vain bitch.'_

_'Hey!' Ichigo glared up at him weakly, 'Just because you don't give a shit about what you look like, doesn't mean the rest of us have to sink to your level.'_

_Grimmjow rolled his eyes, 'That's because I look hot in anything I throw on, and I don't need three hours to do that in. Move your ass, Kurosaki.'_

_He watched Ichigo grumble and shift to his feet, walking past him with a scowl that they both knew was half-hearted. Ichigo had been so down lately. Even though he been suffering with his own pain, Ichigo still put on a brave face in front of him. As if to reassure him that he was fine, playing the damn hero all the time. Grimmjow knew better than anyone than Ichigo was more sad and regretful about it than anyone else involved._

_Hearing the sound of the shower, Grimmjow slumped down on his own bed, closing his eyes. He reached for his phone and started going through his phone book, confirming with everyone if they were going to be there or not._

_Just as Ichigo came back in he snapped his phone shut after saying good bye to the last person. Ichigo stood in the doorway with a towel draped around his slim hips. As much as Grimmjow wanted to stare, he dragged his eyes away to move past the younger boy._

_'Hurry up, we're going in two hours. That's enough time, right?' He walked away with out waiting for an answer, not that he expected one. Ichigo saw the longing and sorrow in Grimmjow's eyes. As much as Grimmjow said that all this was to cheer him up about it all, Ichigo knew that it was in fact Grimmjow who needed it the most._

_He brought the towel up to dry his orange hair, pushing thoughts aside as he went to his designated half of the wardrobe._

_Two hours later, they were half way to the evening's party. Grimmjow in his effortlessly sexy attire of jeans and a tight fitting black shirt, a silver panther across the back. Although he did go all out with all his piercings on show. Well not _all_ of them; the police weren't very happy after the last time he got drunk and publicly displayed the ones that made those poor old dears almost have heart attacks. Ichigo, having consumed the right amount of alcohol, still blushed when he thought about them – and how they would feel when …_

_Bad Ichigo! His cheeks had flared up and he couldn't even blame it on the heat, as it was pleasantly cool that evening. Grimmjow gave him a sideways glance and cleared his throat._

_'Tipsy already, Ichi? Can't say I blame you, they're a bunch of head cases.' He nodded towards a detached house down the street where the party had kicked off already. A guy came flying out of the front door and another guy, presumably the guy who threw him, followed bellowing his head off._

_'I though' I fuckin' told ya! If you touched 'im again, I was gonna' fuckin' beat the fuckin' shit outta ya. Fuck!'_

_'Problem, Nnoitra?' _

_Ichigo could see that the guy was above average height, but when he sauntered over to Grimmjow – who wasn't short by any means – he towered over him. Meaning, he made Ichigo feel super short. The man – Nnoitra – glared down at Grimmjow for a second before breaking out into the widest smile Ichigo had ever seen._

_'Fuckin' ace! Hey, everyone look what I found out in the trash!'_

_There was a scramble from inside and several people emerged from the front door. Ichigo gaped at the variation of the group. Out of all of them, there was one woman – Halibel, Grimmjow had called her once – and six guys followed after._

_Once they clocked eyes on Grimmjow they made their way over, practically crushing him as they tackled him to the ground. Ichigo had side stepped the group 'glomp' and felt a strange burning sensation in the side of his head. He looked over to see Nnoitra searing holes into his body with his … eye? Ichigo returned the stare and looked over the guy._

_As before, he was very tall, thin but definitely muscled. They were wiry, which explained how he threw the poor bastard 6ft with one arm. His black hair reached his shoulders and his left eye was covered in a large white eye patch. He had an almost predatory look upon his face as his eye raked over Ichigo's body._

_Once Grimmjow had finally gotten free, he instantly saw the staring contest going on and broke it apart._

_'Oi, Nnoitra,' and with a quick glance to the others, 'Uh, people … this is Kurosaki Ichigo. Ichigo this is … ah, I can't be bothered, these are the insane people I call my friends. Now where is the booze?' _

_Ichigo rolled his eyes at Grimmjow's laziness. Typical. He made to follow in to the house after Grimmjow; a drink sounded so good._

_'So who's the lucky guy?'_

_Ichigo turned back to face Nnoitra. He had been in to much of a daze to notice the guy hadn't gone with the other's._

_'Sorry, what was that?' He honestly hadn't heard what the guy said, that or he couldn't believe it. Nnoitra rolled and eye and sighed._

_'Who's the guy? The one yer protectin'.' He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. So Ichigo had heard right the first time, wait a second …_

_'Guy? There's no guy.'_

_Nnoitra looked at him incredulously. 'You don't expect me ta believe yer straight do ya? 'Cause tha' ain't gonna happen, berry-boy.' He looked pointedly at Ichigo's choice of clothes. _

_Ichigo noticed the lingering stare on his lower half, more specifically his ass which was very well defined in his impossibly tight purple skinny jeans._

_'Pervert.' He grumbled, going to move towards the house._

_'Name's Nnoitra Jiruga, Kurosaki. So there's no guy, huh? Interesting.' Nnoitra leered at him, using his height to an advantage._

_'Ichigo, just Ichigo, and no there is no guy. What's it to you any way?' Ichigo was being to feel a bit uncomfortable as the distance between them was getting small with every beat of his pounding heart. He didn't get it; the guy was a nightmare! He was just intimidated with the guy looming over him because he was slightly tipsy is all._

_Nnoitra looked surprised at this. 'So, yer not fuckin' Grimmjow then?' Ichigo was sure that had he been drinking anything, the contents of his mouth would have spurted back out._

_'No way! We're friends, that's all there is to it. It would be too weird after everything that's happened.' _

_A lie._

_Ichigo knew it. Nnoitra looked at him a little longer then directed him towards the front door, 'You coming?'_

_'Sure.'_

_'Hey, Ichi. What's tha chances of me gettin' a piece of that ass of yers?' _

_Ichigo paused and raised an eyebrow at the older man. He didn't know what possessed him but he was answering before he had even thought about it._

_'Good. Unless you royally fuck up and piss me off.'_

He did. Fuck up and piss Ichigo off, that is. He didn't want to go into details, but it involved alcohol – no brainer – , a case of wandering hands and a jar of pickles. Ichigo didn't know how carrots managed to pull it off, but orange and green do not mix so well. Plus, it took four showers to get rid of the vinegar stench.

Ichigo didn't drink that much and ended up carrying Grimmjow home. Nnoitra appeared out of nowhere and shouldered some of the weight. They didn't talk when they walked back, just got there, dumped Grimmjow on his bed and left him to sleep it off.

They had and talked for a while 'til Ichigo had passed out on the sofa. He had woken up on his futon fully clothed with Grimmjow draped across his stomach. He had smiled sadly. Grimmjow hadn't been able to sleep by himself since … then. But that was another thing on the list of stuff they didn't bring up ever, not even harmless jokes when it was only them. Which hadn't happened in months, due to being so far apart and neither of them wanted to provoke Nnoitra's jealous streak. It was far too much trouble for them or anyone else who happened to be around at the time.

Ha, funny. Like right now.

'Urgh, let go. He picked up the cake because we both know how shitty you are with having food in the car. Now will you let go?'

They stood in dead-lock, neither wanting to bend to the other's will. Nnoitra was the one who cracked first. He hated having staring contests with Ichigo. Not only was he at a disadvantage with one eye, the fiery look in Ichigo's eyes always turned him on. He wasn't sure if Ichigo knew this or not; so he kept quiet about it. He let go of Ichigo's arm just as the Kuchiki midget sprang through the front door of the house.

'Ichigo! Where is my cake?' The little woman was scary, even to Nnoitra, who had to deal with the worst people imaginable every day. Mainly psychopaths who had no hope in hell of ever getting out of prison and/or the mental houses they were confined to.

'Well, it's nice to see you too.' Ichigo replied in an equally scathing tone, handing over the box in his hand. 'Here. Congratulations, Rukia. I hope you two are very happy.' His tone was a lot softer now and Nnoitra saw the love burning in his eyes. His immediate reaction was to get mad, but even he knew that would be ridiculous. They were at the woman's _engagement _party after all.

Rukia beamed up at Ichigo, before she ran back inside to place the cake in it's designated position on the, no doubt, elaborate spread. Even if he was excited for his friends binding their love, he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Gay-marriage wasn't legalised in Japan, neither were civil partnerships. Ichigo may have the ring on his finger, but that's the furthest he'd ever get to married life.

Nnoitra saw his lover's tensed shoulders and dropped his case. There was only so much shit Ichigo would put up with before he left Nnoitra for good, and he was scared of the thought that they would reach that point if he didn't lighten up on the jealousy thing. As much as it pained him to set his pride aside; Ichigo was far more important to him than anything else in the whole world. Corny, yes. but so very true.

He hugged Ichigo from behind, leaning down to place a kiss on his lover's forehead. Ichigo tilted his head backwards so he could catch Nnoitra's lips. It sounds incredible awkward, but with the height difference in play, and Ichigo's flexibility to boot, you could say that pretty much anything was possible. It also made sex so much more fun. Ichigo would contort his body in to positions that made Nnoitra, and any other red-blooded male - though Nnoitra would kill anyone who tried, instantly harden to full capacity. It was then Nnoitra's job, which he prided in, to drive them both in a sex high. Another thing he prided himself in.

Ichigo turned in his arms. Linking his arms around Nnoitra's shoulder he pulled their bodies closer, deepening the kiss. Nnoitra's tongue licked along the seam of Ichigo's lips, which parted compliantly. Nnoitra ran his hands down Ichigo's lithe body, gripping his hips and tugging him up upwards. Ichigo jumped up and Nnoitra expertly caught the tops of his lover's thighs, wrapping the long legs around his waist. Now on more equally ground, Nnoitra walked forwards to the front wall of the house bracing Ichigo back against it. Satisfied his berry was firmly trapped between his body and the wall, his hands left Ichigo's thighs to run all over his body whilst grinding against Ichigo's crotch.

Ichigo gasped as their clothed semi-erections rubbed together deliciously, he whined lowly, suddenly making himself aware of where they were.

'Nno~i! Not here! Nnoitra silenced him with another deep kiss, but pulled back anyway. A frown on his face that Ichigo couldn't help but find hot.

'Car it is then.' Ichigo looked almost scandalously at him. Even though he knew Nnoitra was being deadly serious, he couldn't help but be shocked at such a lewd idea.

'No way, everyone will see! People are supposed to be getting here in half an hour.'

'Don't care. Let 'em look.'

'Nnoitra!'

'Uh, fine!' He huffed and placed Ichigo back on his slightly shaky legs. Before Ichigo could right himself, an evil scheming smirk appeared on Nnoitra's face. 'Hey, Ichi. What's tha chances of bunny-girl lettin' us use a spare room before everyone gets here?'

To his amusement, and delight, Ichigo didn't looked shocked like Nnoitra first thought he would. His devilish little smile was actually quite a turn on.

'Good. Unless you royally fuck up and piss me off.'

---

Rukia had rolled her eyes, but nodded. They were away before she could utter a word about it. Running up the required two flights of stairs - the condition being that they had to use the room farthest away from the dining room and entrance. Neither cared as they raced to the room, pausing every few steps to catch the other's lips in a heated kiss. Each time making them pant harder, increasing their desire.

Nnoitra pinned Ichigo to the wall outised the room, deciding that here was close enough that he could divulge his berry of all clothes without Ichigo getting pissy about people seeing them at it. Though, if his thoughts were correct, Ichigo had lost his inhabition at the bottom of the second flight of stairs. Ichigo had fallen backwards, pulling Nnoitra on top of him grinding upwards while moving his hand under the waist band of Nnoitra's black slacks. The hand on his aching erection had been heaven, ripped away by his little minx of a lover.

Ichigo had ran all the way to the door of their designated room when Nnoitra spun him around and slammed his body into the wall. Ichigo arched his back at the pain, simultaneously rubbing their restricted erections together. The friction was driving Nnoitra insane and the need to feel skin on skin contact was becoming impossible to resist any longer.

Ichigo, however had other ideas. He gripped Nnoitra's tie and pulled him into the room, before pulling it off in one swift motion. He threw it away and moved to take off his own, purple Nnoitra noted, silk tie. Threading it through his hands until he held either end, rubbing the material across the back of his neck whilst simultaneous swaying his hips.

Nnoitra stood and watched his private show. Enraptured with the alternation between swaying and rolling of Ichigo's hips, giving him a saucy preview of what was to come. Ichigo turned to face the bed shrugging off his suit jacket and throwing it off to the side, continuing to roll his body to his own beat. He moaned loudly when he felt Nnoitra's long fingers work the buttons down his chest and stomach, gasping lightly when Nnoitra tweaked and played with his nipples. He arched backwards into Nnoitra, moaning again when his ass came in to contact with Nnoitra full hard-on.

They ground together as Nnoitra pulled Ichigo's shirt off of his shoulders but not completely off. Ichigo's arms came up to encircle Nnoitra's neck, giving him more leverage to grind harder backwards. Nnoitra undid Ichigo's fly with haste, eager to see his berry completely bare before him. He went to push both Ichigo's suit trousers and boxers down and the same time but Ichigo danced out of his reach, crawling up on to the bed and turning so he was sitting facing Nnoitra with his legs wide. A very sexy come hither look on his face, complete with panting chest and the classic finger curl.

Nnoitra pounced upon Ichigo like something possessed, devouring his berry's mouth on contact. Ichigo ran his hands through Nnoitra's long hair, loving how it flowed through his fingers so easily. Nnoitra kissed the spot behind Ichigo's ear that made him whine oh so wantonly, nibbling at it before making a bee-line down Ichigo's chest to his nipples. Laving at one aroused nub before moving to the other, the string of noises and profanities streaming from Ichigo's mouth only turning him on more.

'Fuc – fuck, Nnoitra you basta … Nhgh … What are you holdin' up f-for …'

Nnoitra wasted no time in divulging Ichigo of his remaining clothes, taking his berry's cock whole in his mouth. Ichigo arched up off the bed, tugging on Nnoitra's hair in his pleasure filled haze. Nnoitra bobbed on the shaft in his mouth and watched as Ichigo come undone under his ministrations. It didn't take long for Ichigo's orgasm to build, and Nnoitra let the cock slip from his mouth with a pop, revelling in the whine Ichigo produced.

Nnoitra obliged as Ichigo tugged him back up to crash their lips together in a mesh of passion and lust.

'Y'know wha-what I think?' Ichigo managed to mumble through their kiss.

'What's tha', berry-baby?' Nnoitra smirked into Ichigo's lips.

'You're wearing too many fuckin' clothes.' Ichigo rolled his hips upwards with more force as if stressing his point. He reached between their bodies and tugged at Nnoitra's trouser zip, pushing them down with his his feet as far as he could, letting Nnoitra take them off entirely as he started working on Nnoitra's jacket instead. Nnoitra shrugged it of and it joined Ichigo's on the floor.

Nnoitra pushed Ichigo's hands aside in favour of trapping them above his head in one of his own. He pressed three long fingers to Ichigo's mouth, his intentions clear. Ichigo took them in greedily, coating the digits erotically in preparation.

Nnoitra couldn't stand just watching Ichigo suck on his finger when they could be doing something far more interesting. Letting his fingers slip out of his berry's hot mouth, he reached between Ichigo's legs to circle the puckered entrance, pushing in one finger. Ichigo gasped at the intrusion, a welcome feeling though.

He moaned and ground back against Nnoitra's hand as another finger joined the first, rubbing against his prostate deliciously. Nnoitra's control was slipping fast, but if he wanted to sleep in the house afterwards he would have to prep Ichigo completely. His scissored his fingers and slipped in a third, stretching the tight ring of muscle as much as possible.

He lined his cock up to Ichigo's entrance but halted at the warning glare he was getting from his lover. Sighing he leant forward to rifle through the draw of the bedside table. Ichigo blessed Rukia's amazing ability to judge situations and plan ahead when Nnoitra came up with a bottle of lube; unflavoured, just the way he liked it.

Nnoitra coated his length generously with the liquid, pumping his cock to fully coat himself. He realigned with Ichigo's winking hole and looked to Ichigo with a smirk before driving almost all the way in. Ichigo cried out at the sudden burn assaulting his ass but appreciated it nonetheless. Nnoitra knew how much he hated dragging the pain out, preferring his lover to full sheath inside his body so Ichigo could get used to the feeling quicker.

This worked out very well as Nnoitra was a very impatient man and thanked whatever was out there that he had found a guy who matched him so well … and who had the tightest ass known to humanity. Ichigo ground down into Nnoitra's cock, forcing it in a few more inches.

'Nnoi … hah, Nnoi fuck – fuck me now!'

Nnoitra drew out completely and ploughed straight back in, hitting Ichigo's prostate with deadly accuracy and still sheathing himself to the hilt. Ichigo's back bent impossibly with the force, crying Nnoitra's name out in ecstasy. Watching Ichigo arch beautifully because of him, reminded Nnoitra just how flexible Ichigo really was. He pulled Ichigo's legs up into the air and placed them on either side of his orange-haired head. Ichigo moaned even more loudly at the deeper penetration, Nnoitra grunted as the new angle caused Ichigo to clench around him.

He continued to piston in and out of Ichigo's body, his pace increasing as Ichigo demanded.

'Harder! Faster! Nngh, deeper, Nnoi!'

If it had been anyone else, Nnoitra was sure the person beneath him would have a broken back at the sheer power he put behind his thrusts. Ichigo was not just anyone though, he was bent in half and still demanding more. That's what he loved about Ichigo. He was always a challenge. Always had an answer to everything. And always gave Nnoitra a run for his money.

Ichigo pulled Nnoitra down to crash their lips together once more in a heated battle of wills. Nnoitra's climax was fast approaching, and by the sounds of Ichigo's harsh breathing so was his. Refusing to come before Ichigo, he grasped Ichigo's cock and pumped it without any rhythm or pace, clenching hard enough to coax Ichigo's orgasm easily. Ichigo came violently over Nnoitra's hand and his own chest, crying out once more.

'NNOITRA!'

Nnoitra couldn't last much longer as Ichigo's clenching muscles milked him of his own orgasm swiftly, riding it out with a few deep, slow thrusts. He collapsed atop of Ichigo spent. Ichigo's hands came up to run through Nnoitra's sweat soaked hair, planting butterfly kisses all over his lover's face.

They lay together as their orgasms waved over them, Nnoitra slipped out and rolled over, pulling Ichigo with him.

'Hey, Nnoi. We better get cleaned up.'

Nnoitra grunted in disapproval, clutching Ichigo to his chest in protest. Sensing his fiancé was going to become difficult, Ichigo leant up to his lover's ear and whispered.

'Well I don't know about you, but I'm still quiet horny. If I go in the shower alone, who knows what could happen. Stranger might come in an accost me while I'm vulnerable … and wet.' Ichigo knew he had Nnoitra's attention as the vein ticked on his forehead.

'Well, here I go …' He trailed off mock-sadly. He hadn't moved a foot from the bed before he was lifted up into his lover's arms. 'Gotcha.' He chuckled as he was whisked off to get 'clean'.

* * *

A/N: First NnoiIchi! Had to be split as it was getting far too long for One-shot status!

FlamingOrangeRose -x


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing: NnoitraxIchigo**

**Tired of being messed around and being teased by his lover, Ichigo reaches the last straw when Nnoitra starts flirting shamelessly in front of him.**

**Ichigo decides to hit him where it hurts and takes a crowbar to Nnoitra's prized possession; his car.**

**Very first NnoiIchi. I've wanting to be write one for a while.**

**Bust Your Windows**

'Ahh, fuck … Nnoi!' Ichigo moaned as Nnoitra stroked him to completion once again. Luckily the shower on the second floor was big enough for Nnoitra to stand in comfortably, but small enough that Ichigo had to stand close to him for them both to fit.

Ichigo slumped against Nnoitra once more as the evidence of their sex ran down their bodies, panting heavily as Nnoitra caressed his back. They stayed like that for several moments whilst Ichigo got his breath back.

'Hey, Nnoi. We gotta move.' Ichigo mumbled into his lover's chiselled stomach, yet he made no move to get out of the shower. Shaking his head, Nnoitra turned Ichigo around and slapped him lightly on the ass, pushing him out.

'I'll be out right after ya.' Ichigo looked back to him with a small smirk. 'Go before tha bunny-midget castrates ya or somethin'.'

At the mention of Rukia, Ichigo grabbed a towel and bolted back across the hall to the bedroom. Hurriedly drying himself off, he pulled on his discarded clothes. Just as he ran back out of the room he was stopped by Nnoitra and pulled in to a deep kiss.

He dizzily ran back downstairs, just in time to welcome some guests in to the house. He had a silly smile on his face that screamed to anyone who saw him 'I just got laid and yes, it was a-fucking-mazing!'

They didn't have to wait long to find out who had made the usually scowling strawberry smile, as Nnoitra came up behind Ichigo and claimed his lips once again in front of everyone.

'Get a room!' Renji called from his place by the bar. Ichigo turned a deep red that lived up to his namesake, and Nnoitra just laughed.

Renji was promptly hit upside the head by Rukia and he went quiet with a sheepish smile on his face. Though he did fume in a corner when the surrounding males continued to make whip noises.

Ichigo gave Nnoitra a one-armed hug and asked him to get them some drinks. After a burning glare that threatened the ultimate punishment of no sex, Nnoitra stopped his protests. His own glares silencing the whipping noises that followed him.

Ichigo smiled teasingly at Nnoitra when he caught the other man's gaze. At Nnoitra's unimpressed look he gave a wink and a sultry lick of his lips that were full of unspoken promises for 'later'. When Nnoitra hurried off to get the drinks, Ichigo surveyed the filling room. It didn't take two seconds to catch sight of some of his friends and they approached him with open arms.

Ichigo didn't get to see much of them now that he had moved quite far away, so he made every minute count when they got together like this. Typically the first to try to latch onto him was Keigo, who ducked in anticipation of Ichigo's sweeping hit to his head. The guy was really clingy but Ichigo let it slide for once because he missed his energy and stupidity.

Keigo was reigned in by Mizuiro but quickly dropped when Mizuiro caught sight of a group of women who were chatting about the wedding and how cute it was that Rukia was getting married. Keigo followed in a desperate attempt to get in on the action that always followed Mizuiro at parties.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started when a large pair of arms grabbed him from behind. He didn't have to second guess who it was.

'Get off now, Kenpachi.'

A rumbling chuckle behind him only confirmed his suspicions. Ichigo's eyes immediately darted around for Nnoitra while he wrestled his way out of the iron grip. Luckily it seemed that Nnoitra hadn't seen that.

While Ichigo hated it when Nnoitra got jealous over nothing, he knew that Nnoitra got even worse when there was an actually reason to get jealous. One that still refused to listen whenever Ichigo told him to back off and to leave him the hell alone. Apparently the words 'I have a fiancé' don't seem to compute when it came to said _reason_.

'Still resisting, eh? Where's the lanky bastard?'

'Right 'ere, ya fucker.' When had Nnoitra got there? As if reading Ichigo expression he said, 'Just when he was hugging ya, Ichi. I ain't made it clear enough ta ya who owns ya, Berry.'

Ichigo could sense the building and inevitable, scene that was going to occur here. He tried to deter Nnoitra away but his efforts were futile. As always.

'Nnoi …'

'Nah I can't believe this shit, Ichi.' Nnoitra grabbed the top of Ichigo's arm and yanked him closer. Ichigo stumbled at the force and his expression darkened at what Nnoitra was implying yet again. Nnoitra used his other hand to grip Ichigo's jaw and bring their faces closer. 'Who do you belong to, Ichi?'

Ichigo flinched at the implications and Nnoitra harsh tone. A mix of anger and frustration beat against Ichigo's self-control. This was different from earlier, there hadn't been anyone else around to see them at each other's throats. Plus it was Rukia and Renji's big day, he couldn't ruin this for them just because Nnoitra was being an asshole.

'Not here, Nnoi.' He said pointedly, not backing down from the battle of wills. This was a fight he was most certainly not going to lose. 'I thought we sorted this out.'

'Che. I thought so to 'til I saw this fucker touchin' what's mine!' Nnoitra's voice was raising and more head began to turn towards them.

'Oi, Nnoitra, leave it, yeah?' The familiar drawl of Grimmjow came from somewhere behind Ichigo.

'Shut it, pussy. This ain't got nothin' ta do with ya. This is between me an' Ichi.'

Ichigo yanked his arm away from Nnoitra with a tired expression on his face. 'Then why do you always make it so everyone's involved. You are the one causing all the problems, Nnoi. Just go cool off and we'll take about this later, yeah?' Ichigo gave no room for argument as he walked away from Nnoitra, leaving him there to fume.

Grimmjow kept an eye on him until he left the main room, mumbling curses under his breath, to the kitchen. Grimmjow walked right after Ichigo to check on him.

Nnoitra entered the kitchen in a rage. Walking over to the island counter he braced his arms against it 'til his knuckles turned white.

_Who the fuck does that bastard think he is? Interruptin' when I was talking to Ichi, clarifying just who Ichi belonged to! Fucker!_

'Nnoitra-sama?' A small voice came from the doorway. Nnoitra didn't turn round as he knew full well that it wasn't his Ichigo. Anyone else wasn't worth his time.

He heard footsteps getting closer, so the guy was one of those annoying persistent types. They stopped a foot behind him, the guy obviously aware of how violent he could get.

'Nnoitra-sama?' The voice asked again, sounding slightly more familiar. 'Is everything all right?'

The niggling feeling that he should just hit this guy in the face and walk away was blocked by the little voice of reason in his head, that sounded like Ichigo in pissed-off mode, telling him that Ichigo would be pushed further away if he decided to start a fight and ruin the party.

'Who the fuck're you and what the fuck do ya want?' He growled as he slowly turned around. The guy was smaller than Ichigo, dirty blond hair and an eye patch over his left eye.

'Uh, Nnoitra-sama. It's me, Telsa, I work in your department.'

Figures. Nnoitra never took the time or effort to learn the people who worked for him. Why would he bother? Even if they were attractive, which the guy was, they would never compare to his Ichigo.

Nnoitra grimaced as Telsa took a small step forward, his head down looking at his feet. He was wringing his hands like a teenager talking to their first crush.

_Oh, wait … nah, it couldn't be._

'Uh, Nnoitra-sama … for some time now. I, uh, I h-have had f-f-feelings -'

'Shut it.' Nnoitra cut across him quickly. He didn't have time for this shit. He still had a very angry berry-top to dominate and make him see sense.

'B-But, Nnoitra-sama, I know how much you want me. So much more than that Ichigo -' Telsa moved forward to close the gap between them, grasping on Nnoitra's suit lapels in desperation.

In a flash second Nnoitra had him up against the counter opposite, grabbing a hold of Tesla's shirt and bringing their faces closer.

'You listen and you listen good, slut. You don't fuckin' touch me. At all. This never happened and if this gets back to Ichigo I swear I'll -'

'You'll do what?'

Another small voice in the doorway. Nnoitra snapped his eyes to the entryway, unceremoniously dropping Telsa to the ground. Ichigo stood there with his fists clenched. Nnoitra didn't know how much Ichigo had seen, but he looked sad and hurt.

'Ichi ...' He began, unable to bring the words together.

'No. Don't even think about it.' Ichigo's voice was small and Nnoitra could see the emotion about to pour out of his lovers soft brown eyes. 'I can't look at you right now.'

Ichigo bolted from the doorway, his breath hitching at the sight of his lover with another man. It was too much to bear - the final straw. Ichigo wouldn't stand for it any more!

Nnoitra stayed dumbstruck for a whole 30 seconds before he snapped back to the reality that this time Ichigo wouldn't turn around at an impromptu text message. This was more serious than it had ever been before.

Nnoitra hadn't noticed that Telsa had wrapped his arms around his waist until he started to take off after Ichigo. Ripping the arms from his waist he threw Telsa to the ground.

'I could never like a fuckin' home wrecker like you. That was my fiancé you little slut.'

He left the blond on the kitchen floor, not catching the soft cries of,_ 'I know, Nnoitra-sama. I know.'_Nnoitra scoured the main room, catching no sight of his Ichigo anywhere. The room was bustling with conversation and the sound of more drinks being poured. The music wasn't that loud, the Kuchiki princess preferring classical over anything else.

The loud wailing of a siren stirred up the crowds. The host, Renji, ran to the from windows to check what it was.

'Hey, Nnoitra! Isn't that your car that Ichi - oh, fuck.'

Rukia ran to his side to see what he was gaping at. Within one second of looking her jaw had dropped.

'What the fuck is he doing? In my driveway of all places?'

That was all Nnoitra needed to bolt out of the house. Leaning against the open doorway was a smirking Grimmjow, blocking half the entrance with his body.

'You sure you wanna go out there? It's not going to be pretty.' He laughed as Nnoitra pushed past him and it turned almost maniacal as Nnoitra's visible eye widened in horror.

_**A few minutes earlier …**_

_'It hurts, Grimm. It hurts so much.' _

_Ichigo's head rested on his shoulder as Grimmjow brought him into a one armed hug. As much as he wanted to run in and beat the crap out of Nnoitra he knew that Ichigo wouldn't want that; not really anyway._

_'Are you sure, Ichi?'_

_'Yes. Fuck this shit, I'm taking you up on your offer.'_

_Grimmjow resisted the urge to throw his arms in the air and yell to all around, '_FINALLY! He sees sense!_' Instead he nodded and lead Ichigo to his car, sparing a glance to the room to check Nnoitra hadn't seen them._

_It had always been something they had joked about when Nnoitra had been a jerk or when Ichi was drunk enough to admit that his relationship with the bastard was actually more taxing then he put on. Just a joke. Ichigo never thought that he would actually go through with it._

_Grimmjow open the trunk and pulled out a shiny steel crowbar. He tossed it between his hands and just shrugged as Ichigo looked at him incredulously._

_'Just in case.' he said in explanation._

_Ichigo stared at the object of destruction and his resolve began to crumble. _Was he really going to do this? Was it really worth it?

_'Oi, Ichi.' The crowbar was in his hands. 'If you don't do this you'll regret it later.'_

_The image of his lover and that – that skank, flashed in his mind and his rage built at the mere thought of Nnoitra with someone else._

_He charged up to the passenger side of the black SUV and raised his arms above his head. _

_'Go for it, Ichi. Imagine his head on the windscreen, what he was doing and what he's done.'_

_Ichigo barely registered Grimmjow's voice in the background as he swung down on the front passenger window._

_The first hit was the hardest, the crack the biggest._

Nnoitra pushed past Grimmjow as his laughter turned almost maniacal when Nnoitra's visible eye widened in horror. It was the general reaction from everyone else who piled out of the house after him.

SMASH!

Another window caved in and the glass flew everywhere. Ichigo drew his arms back to take a swing at the driver seat window. Watching dazed as the pane fell to pieces under the hard hit of the crowbar on his hands.

He walked around to the left side of the car and held out a hand. Nnoitra had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but his shock boiled into anger as Grimmjow jogged passed him to Ichigo's side.

Grimmjow took the had and threw an amused smirk at Nnoitra as he helped Ichigo up onto the bonnet of the car. Nnoitra could see that that move was meant to rile him up further as he knew for a fact that Ichigo could jump up there just fine by himself. He also knew that rampant sex always followed the move as well.

Nnoitra seethed as Ichigo stepped all over the top of the car in muddy shoes and recoiled as Ichigo kicked in the front windscreen. What hurt the most was that he was laughing while he did it. Laughing and smiling at Grimmjow for helping him.

Ichigo looked to him and beckoned Grimmjow to the front of the car again. He sat with his legs spread and slid down the hood into Grimmjow's awaiting arms wrapping his arms and legs around Grimmjow's willing body.

Nnoitra ground his teeth in fury as Ichigo proceeded to slide down Grimmjow's body 'til his feet could touch the ground. Letting go of Grimmjow, Ichigo walked over to Nnoitra, tears brimming in his eyes. His smile was gone.

Wordlessly he held out his hand palm up. Nnoitra's eye flickered to the open palm to see a ring; Ichigo's engagement ring.

'I can't do this any more, Jiruga-san. I refuse to spend the rest of my life with a hypocrite.'

When Nnoitra made no move to say or do anything, Ichigo wiped away a lone tear and dropped the ring to the ground.

'Good bye, Jiruga-san. It was nice knowing you.'

Not for the first, but Nnoitra feared was the last, time Ichigo walked away from him. Walking past the damaged car to where Grimmjow now stood beside his own.

Nnoitra watched with a broken heart as Ichigo stepped into the arms of another and buried his orange topped head in the other's neck. As the other man wrapped his arms around the only person had ever loved. As the other man guided his crying fiancé into the passenger seat, buckling him up and driving him away.

Nnoitra watched until the car disappeared from view. Left with the sad reminder of a busted car and the cold feeling of regret in his heart.

---

A month. Four whole agonizing weeks of seeing hide nor hair of Ichigo. He was actually going insane, for real this time.

Life without Ichigo in it every day was taking its toll. It had been a fortnight before Nnoitra started tailing all of Ichigo's friends in attempt to find out where he was. Going to all of Ichigo's favourite places every day at the exact times that Ichigo normally went there.

He even went to where Ichigo worked and stayed outside an hour before Ichigo usually arrived and an hour later than the time he normally left. No sign. It was after a week of this that the man on security told him that Ichigo had changed his working hours, but he couldn't tell Nnoitra when.

It had been his old friend Starrk who had taken pity on him and told Nnoitra exactly where Ichigo had been for the past month. And that was exactly where he was headed right that minute.

It had been very expensive to replace all the windows in his car, and to get the dent out of hood where he had hit it in a violent rage. As much as he wanted to blame it all on Ichigo, he knew that he couldn't do that. Not, at least, without explaining what had actually happened at the party. It didn't matter what it took, Ichigo would hear what he had to say.

He pulled up in front of a block of apartments, Grimmjow's car was out front. Why he hadn't thought to actually go here he didn't know. Or may be he just wanted to put off actually apologising for the first time in his life. He knocked on the door Starrk had said was Grimmjow's, hoping that it was Ichigo.

There was a stream of yells and curses the other side of the door. The only ones registering were 'Ichigo get the hell up, I wasn't that rough on you!' and the reply 'Fuck you! This is your apartment; so put some trousers on and answer the fucking door yourself!

The door opened and Grimmjow leaned against the doorway in nothing but a pair of loose jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped.

'What the hell do you want?' Grimmjow growled.

'To talk to Ichi.'

From inside the apartment, Nnoitra could here a series of thumps. Grimmjow turned around and called out. 'Ichigo door. And put something on, I've got neighbours y'know!'

Nnoitra raised an eyebrow at Grimmjow and glared until he disappeared around the door, Ichigo took his place. They didn't say anything at first. Nnoitra's immediate attention was focused on Ichigo's clothes, or lack thereof. All his berry had on was a very oversized T-shirt that barely covered half his thighs.

Ichigo's hair was tousled from what Nnoitra hoped was sleep, though by the dark circles under his eyes it looked like Ichigo hadn't slept well in a while. Despite that Ichigo was still the most beautiful thing Nnoitra had ever laid his eyes on. He was also past the point of caring whether or not he sounded sappy. It was the truth and no one could deny it; not that he'd let anyone see Ichigo looking this adorable ever again.

'Hey, Ichi.'

'Hey, Nnoi.' Well that was a positive start, Ichigo wasn't calling him by his first name, he didn't look ill or physically hurt. _Don't mess up now Nnoitra!_

'Can I come in? I have some things I have ta say, then its up ta ya if ya want ta kick me out.' Ichigo kept him in suspense for a while, not saying anything but looking over Nnoitra.

He stepped aside and walked further into the apartment. Nnoitra assumed Ichigo wanted him to follow when the door was left wide open.

Ichigo nodded at Grimmjow who leant against a wall further along. He walked past and sat on a large black leather chair. Nnoitra followed his lead and sat on the couch opposite, waiting for Ichigo to speak first. Ichigo looked so small against the oppressive black as he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He was looking at his feet, the chair, the walls – anywhere apart from Nnoitra.

'Ichi. I-I …' _Suck it up. _'I'm sorry, Ichi.'

That made Ichigo's eyes snap to him in surprise. He had not been expecting Nnoitra to apologise off the bat, may be after a while of Ichigo yelling at him for being a hypocrite and just how hurt he had been to see his fiancé with another man whilst he had never strayed. No matter how much Nnoitra used to insist he did.

'Ichi, please say somethin'.' Nnoitra's worried voice broke hi out of his trance. Had Nnoitra apologising been that shocking?

'What are you saying sorry for?' Ichigo knew, of course who could forget, he just wanted to hear the words coming out of his mouth. Nnoitra looked at him confusedly, and rightly so.

'Uh, Ichi. You know. What happened at the party a month ago.'

'Which was what exactly?'

Nnoitra couldn't believe his ears. Had Ichigo really forgotten? 'When I said I owned ya and that guy came on to me in the kitchen and ya walked in. That stuff. I'm sorry fer that.'

'Which part? Saying you owned me or for me catching you with another guy?'

Nnoitra caught himself before he blurted out somethin he knew he'd regret later. 'Fer so much more than that. I'm sorry I take yer love fer granted and fer treatin' ya like a thing rather than a person. I don't deserve ya, Ichi. I don't think I ever have either. I assumed tha ya'd love me no matter how I treated ya, and that was wrong. I'm so sorry, Ichi.

'I wanted ta let ya know that what ya walked in on wasn't what it looked like. I was pissed off at ya and wasn't in tha mood to talk to anyone. But that bitch just walked up ta me and started saying stuff, like he had feeling fer me and that you didn't love me at all.

'I pushed him away, Ichi. I knew what he was saying was a load of bullshit. I told him not ta tell ya 'cause I wanted ta tell ya myself and say how sorry I was fer hurtin' ya. But ya came in an assumed we were doin' stuff and I didn't like it.'

Ichigo laughed and said, 'Doesn't feel too nice does it? Now you know exactly how I felt every time you accused me of cheating.'

'Y-Ya knew? The whole time?'

'Of course I fucking did. I got Grimmjow to ask Telsa to come on to you, he was happy enough as well. He had always wanted to get near 'Nnoitra-sama' in that way. Fucking slut.' Ichigo scoffed at the thought of the blond. It hadn't been easy to see the skank touch his Nnoitra, even when he had asked the man to do it.

'Did ya have to bust up my car though?'

Ichigo looked at him pointedly. 'Yes,' he said flatly. 'I had to hit you where it hurts. Plus, I didn't want to actually kick your cock. I still plan to have my full use of that part of your anatomy.'

'But you gave your ring back -'

'You mean this?' Ichigo held up his left hand. There was the ring Nnoitra had bought and placed on the delicate finger himself. Ichigo chuckled at Nnoitra's gaping look. 'Grimmjow's idea. He had the fake ring in the glove compartment, said that it would be the finishing touch. He knew that I never wanted to split up for real.'

'So you and him?'

'Never happened. Never will. I don't think his boyfriend would appreciate it anyway, no matter how much Grimmjow said he wouldn't care.'

Ichigo didn't give Nnoitra a chance to speak up as he carried on. 'That's how we first met originally. Grimmjow was in love with my cousin Shiro and I was so happy for them. Shiro was very ill and hated getting sympathy from anyone he loved. Grimmjow made the world make sense to him again; so he died happy.

'That's why me and Grimmjow are so close. We helped each other out when the pain of losing such an important person became too much.'

'It explains a lot.' Nnoitra said solemnly. He had watched as Grimmjow drunk himself into a depression more than once, never saying anything until Ichigo came into the room.

'Shiro and me looked a lot alike, so when Grimmjow was drunk he would mistake me for Shiro. That's why he drank so much a few years ago. It scared him when he woke up in my bed the first time. Knocked some sense in to him, I think.'

Nnoitra tried to hold back the urge he had to lash out his anger at the thought of Ichigo being in another's bed. He had to, this was his last chance and especially now he knew Ichigo wouldn't hesitate in throwing him out. Ichigo noticed this and carried on, before Nnoitra blew his top.

'But he's moved on now, and he's happy with his boyfriend -'

'Lover. Boyfriend sounds too sappy.' Grimmjow's voice echoed through from the kitchen and Ichigo laughed. Nnoitra relished the sound. It had been far too long since he had heard Ichigo sound so happy, so stress-free. May be separating for real would be a good thing. He couldn't stand to see Ichigo cry again, or look the least bit sad in anyway.

He stood up, his mouth set in a sad frown at his realisation. Ichigo was so happy here; without him. If that's what it took, he'd stay away. Ichigo looked at his with confusion on his face when Nnoitra walked to the front door.

'Hey, where are you go-?'

Nnoitra stopped with his hand on the front door handle. 'Don't, Ichi. Please don't do this.'

Ichigo scrambled up to stand a few feet behind him. 'What the fuck are you talking about now?'

'I can't do this, Ichi. Not now.'

'What? You can't what? Listen about my past, talk when Grimmjow's here, what?' Ichigo was about to pull out his hair in frustration. Nnoitra had done a complete 180 flip at nothing, it was enough to drive anyone insane.

'I can't talk about an 'us' when your so happy here without me.' With a statement like that you would expect sarcasm or a scathingly look. Ichigo received neither as Nnoitra still hadn't turned around, his tone was actually sad; defeated almost.

'You really think I'm happy here? I cried non-stop after we got back here from the party. Plus, I get a constant fucking reminder of what I'm missing when -'

Nnoitra's body was jerked forward as the front door flew open. Nnoitra only had a second to recover before a swift blow was dealt to his diaphragm, a smaller man pushed him in to the wall.

'Ulquiorra?'

Grimmjow ran out of the kitchen with a plate in his hand, it was promptly shoved at Ichigo before the small pale man was latched on to Grimmjow's body. In a whirlwind the two were ripping off each other's clothes as they kissed furiously. Ichigo swiftly dodged out of the way as Ulquiorra was backing Grimmjow into their bedroom and slammed the door behind them. If you blinked, you would have missed it.

As the dust settled, Nnoitra pushed off the wall and gave Ichigo a look that could only have meant 'WTF!?' Ichigo set the abandoned plate down on side table before walking over to where Nnoitra stood. He had a sad smile on his face.

'You think I can be happy when I have _that _shoved in my face at every possible hour of the day?' He gestured to the closed bedroom door with a flick of his head.

'I suppose not.' Nnoitra said dejectedly. On an impulse he reached out and took Ichigo's hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over the smaller, and in comparison, dainty fingers.

'Nnoi …'

'Ichi, I have somethin' ta tell ya. Can you promise ta listen 'til I've finished?'

Ichigo looked up at him suspiciously but guided him back to the couch silently, still holding Nnoitra's hands.

Once settled, Nnoitra went straight into it. 'Ichi, you know how I'm half Spanish, right?'

Ichigo nodded. 'Yeah, you said your mother moved you both out here after University.'

'Yeah, did I ever mention my dual-nationality?'

'Yeah, for tax reasons and other official stuff.' Ichigo's suspicious look was turning into a very suspicious, slightly frustrated tone.

'Well it ain't true. Not any more anyway.' When he saw that Ichigo was about to go off in a rant about honesty, Nnoitra carried on. 'I no longer have a Japanese nationality.'

'What the fuck? What the hell did you do?' Ichigo's grip on his hands would have broken anyone else's fingers by now.

'I renounced it. Listen, I ain't finished. Ya promised remember?' Knowing Ichigo was barely restraining himself, Nnoitra continued. 'I saw how sad ya were when ya saw the bunny-midget and the pineapple head's engagement party and I know how much ya really want a family of yer own. So I checked the Japanese Law on same-sex marriages.'

'We've been through this, Nnoi. They aren't allowed. Not even civil partnerships.'

'But that, Berry, is only between two Japanese citizens. The law is different fer a Japanese person and a member of the opposite sex who is a citizen of a country that allows same sex marriages.'

'Nnoi? Does that mean - ?'

'Spain is one of those countries, Ichi. And as a I, of full Spanish nationality, can marry any Japanese man and it will be fully legal.' He shifted before Ichigo and knelt to the ground between his legs. 'So, Kurosaki Ichigo, what's tha chances of ya becomin' my, fully legal, husband?'

'Good.' Ichigo sprang forward, pushing Nnoitra to the ground. 'Unless you fuck up and piss me off.'

Nnoitra smirked as Ichigo kissed him, quickly getting enraptured with the man in his lap.

Far too long had they gone without the feel of each others bodies, pressed close together. They tried to feel all of each other at the same time.

'I love you, Ichi. I'd do anythin' ta make ya happy.'

'Just shut up and kiss me.'

* * *

AN: So tell me what you think. The ending seem a little abrupt to me, but I didn't want to spoil the rest of it with a shoddy lemon.

FlamingOrangeRose-x


End file.
